This invention relates to a pulse motor-driving circuit.
A pulse motor comprises a plurality of exciting coils wound about the stator. The rotor is rotated when the coils are excited by input pulse signals. The rotor is rotated by a predetermined angle, each time one input pulse is received. Therefore, the pulse motor is also referred to as a stepping motor.
The pulse motor which lacks a brush sustains a long effective life. Further, the number of input pulses received always bears a prescribed relationship to the rotational angle of the rotor, thereby saving the rotational angle from cumulation errors. Thus, since the member driven by the pulse motor may be situated without providing a feedback mechanism, the pulse motor may be so applied as to drive, e.g., an optical system, a photosensitive drum or a feed roller of a copy sheet, of a copying apparatus.